Crush
by Taka-chan
Summary: It's me, MeilingMizuno! This is just my new PenName! . Oh yeah, it's a Yaten Minako Fic. Not very good, but you can read it anyway. hehe


-----------------------------------------  
~*Crush*~  
  
~*a fic dedicated to minako + yaten*~  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"YATEN-KUN! TAIKI-SAN! SEIYA-KUN!" I yell as I run up to you three pushing a cart of drinks.  
I finally reach you to offer you them. "Thirtsy?"  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Arigatou." Well, it's nice to know that idols can still be polite. I plan on becoming one  
myself one day.   
  
Silly me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Aino Minako. First year of High School with  
sometimes less average grades. I also have a secret, I'm a Sailor Senshi. You're probably   
asking, 'What does that mean?'. Well, I'm known as Sailorvenus. My mission is protect the Earth.  
It's kind of hard when you have the same dream as I do. My biggest dream is to become an idol.   
Singing, dancing, acting, the whole field. One day I want my name known. That's why I'm playing  
assistant to the Three Lights, I want to become one step closer.   
  
Today, we're at a photoshoot. It's been pretty long so far. I'm getting hungry, but all we have  
around are small snacks. Not a good dinner at all. After this photoshoot, I'm taking the Three  
Lights out to eat something yummy.   
  
There's an akward sound coming from next to me.  
  
"I'm hungry." Tsukino Usagi announces to world. The sound must've been her stomache.  
  
Tsukino Usagi is a friend of mine. A pretty good one actually.   
  
I sigh in responce, "Usagi-chan, idol life is hard. The shoot is almost over." I wink, "Afterwards,  
we can take the Three Lights out to eat."  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up with hope, "Wow! Good food?"  
  
I nod, "Only the best for the Three Lights."  
  
As if on cue, the photoshoot ended. I bounce over to the Three Lights with excitement.  
"That was cool!" I exclaim. "You guys were great!"  
  
"It was nothing," Seiya said in reply before turning to Usagi and winking. "Right, Odango?"  
  
Usagi turned away in disgust. "It's Odango-atama, besides my name is Usagi."  
  
"Anyway," I announce regaining control of the converstation. "I was thinking that we should  
get something good to eat!"  
  
"Sounds good." Taiki replies.  
  
"I'm hungry." Yaten yawns.   
  
To my delight, my already huge grin widens even more. They love my idea!  
  
---  
~*You know everything that I'm afraid of   
You do everything I wish I did*~  
---  
  
"I was thinking..." I begin as I list many places around the city with good food.   
"... So which do you want to go to?" I ask after finishing.   
  
"They all sound so good." Seiya replies. "Where do you want to go, Odango?"  
  
"Hmm...." Usagi thinks aloud drooling. "They ARE all good."  
  
Seiya laughs, "You're a funny girl."  
  
---  
~*Everybody wants you, everybody loves you*~  
---  
  
Usagi's so lucky, she always has guys falling for her... Seiya-kun, Mamoru-san, and I know  
there's been more... However, would he ever? No, he's too distant... Yaten-kun could never   
possibly...  
  
---   
~*I know I should tell you how I feel*~  
---  
  
"Hmm..." I begin. "I know a great place! Just leave it to me!" As I begin to lead the other  
four out... A photographer approaches... I met her earlier... I think her name was Itabashi  
Saki or something like that.  
  
"Wait, can you stay a little longer? It's starting to get good now. Please let me take pictures   
until I'm satisfied." Saki asks.  
  
"The time is up already." I explain angerly. How dare she ruin my important moment!   
  
---  
~*I wish everyone would disappear*~  
---  
  
"This isn't school." Saki replies.   
  
"But, they're hungry!" I reply with the truth.  
  
"It's okay." Taiki replies as he starts back to the photo area.  
  
"Just make our pictures better than anyone else." Seiya replies coldly.  
  
"But, what about food?" I ask completely confused.  
  
I feel someone's hand on my shoulder... Yaten?!   
  
"Be quiet for a moment." Yaten tells me before following the other two.   
  
"Why are they doing this? They haven't had anything good to eat all day?" I ask aloud.  
  
"This is the severeness of a being a pro." Saki explains. "If you can't handle it, I guess  
you aren't one."  
  
As she walks off I find myself alone with Usagi-chan. Saki is a pro and the Three Lights are   
pros. I hope to become one also one day.   
  
"Well, I'm getting something to eat on my own." Usagi laughs. "Ja ne, Minako-chan."  
  
"Ja ne, Usagi-chan." I wave.   
  
Now I am alone.   
  
I sigh as I turn to leave the room. If you can't eat when your starving, is it really worth  
it to become an idol?  
  
However, as I begin to turn a voice calls me.   
  
"Aino-san!" Yaten calls, ruining the photo... What is he doing?  
  
---  
~*Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me~*  
---  
  
I put a grin on my face and wave, "Hai!"  
  
"Where are you going?!" He asks with little anger. "The photoshoot isn't over yet."  
  
Why does he care so much? I pause for a second, "Ano... Well, I wanted to get some fresh air.  
I'll just be outside."  
  
---  
~*And I'm too shy to say*~  
---  
  
Yaten nods, "Okay then."  
  
I wave as I make my exit. As soon as I leave the studio, I buy a soda at the closest machine.  
Yup, it has been a hard day and I'm not one step closer to my dream or Yaten...  
  
---  
~*Ooh, I got a crush on you   
I hope you feel the way that I do *~  
---  
  
When Yaten called earlier as I was leaving, he had me shocked... He really did ruin the photo.  
Taiki and Seiya were staring at him funny... Still, why did he call me? I laugh at myself...  
Minako, you're really looking at things too hard... He probably just wants to go to that nice  
dinner place I reccomended and doesn't know where it is.  
  
Well, today was still fun and I did see how much of a pro you had to be to get into this idol   
thing. It's harder than I thought... Yaten-tachi must have to work hard every day.  
  
---  
~*I get a rush   
When I'm with you*~  
---  
  
About half and hour and three soda cans later, Yaten comes out from the studio.  
  
"So this is where you've been?" He asks.  
  
I nod in response, "Yup!"   
  
"I thought that you'd be home by now." Yaten replies with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Where's Taiki-san and Seiya-kun?" I ask... Why is it only him here?  
  
"They went home." Yaten laughed as he (to my surprise) sits beside me.   
  
"What's so funny?" I ask with confusion.  
  
---  
~*Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you*~  
---  
  
"Nothing." He says. "It's none of your concern."  
  
Why is he pushing me away like this? I better make converstation, "So, why are you still here?"  
  
"I wanted to check on you." He replies.  
  
"Really?!" I ask with shock... "You're not the type to care."  
  
"Be quiet! You don't know me at all!" He yells. "I'm tired of you girls who chase us just because  
of our idol status."  
  
"I'm not like that!" I yell back... Though, it's partly true... "Yaten-kun, I like the Three Lights  
because you give people dreams and hope. That's what I want to do one day. Give people hope, dreams,  
and love through song."  
  
---  
~*You know, I'm the one that you can talk to*~  
---  
  
"Really?" He asks, blinking.   
  
"I still can't believe you came to see if I was okay..." I blush.   
  
"I wanted to thank you." He mumbles.  
  
"Thank me? What for?" I ask in confusion.  
  
"For helping us for the past few days... You know when you're away from everyone, you're pretty  
... okay."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your not as excited when your away from everyone."  
  
I smile in reply, "And your not so rude away from everyone."  
  
"What do you mean?!" He asks. "Oh, I see." He sighs. "I don't know how to make those screaming  
girls stop."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, you're one of them." He snickers back.  
  
---  
~*And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know*~  
---  
  
"I am not!" I yell before backing down. "Well, I used to be. That was before I got to know you  
three. You three are really just normal guys, yet your somehow different." I blush. He won't  
know what I mean... I better explain. "You know, your songs and actions are so full of emotion."  
  
---  
~*I just want to hold you*~  
---  
  
"That's nice to hear, Aino-san." Yaten replies. "Thank you."  
  
"Since we're leveled with each other now, you can call me Minako."   
  
"Okay, Minako-san."   
  
"So, who are you guys singing to?" I ask, changing the subject. The confusion on his face is  
telling me to, once again, explain better. "You know, when people write songs they usually  
sing about experiences they've been through or a past lover."  
  
"We're singing to one woman." Yaten replies in a serious tone. "I need to find her again."  
  
"So, Yaten-kun's had a past relationship?" I ask teasing him a bit.  
  
"It's not something to joke about!" Yaten yells. "She's the one with the only shine we can   
depend on."  
  
---  
~*And you say exactly how you feel about her   
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way*~  
---  
  
"You really love her?" I ask drowning back to reality.  
  
Yaten laughs, "She's like family. Minako-san, don't go worring yourself out."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask a little insulted.  
  
"Nothing." He says.   
  
"You know that person you talked about?" I ask him. As he nods, I continue. "I have someone  
like that. Someone like family that I have to look out for..." Why am I telling him about  
Usagi-chan?  
  
---  
~*Ooh, I got a crush on you   
I hope you feel the way that I do*~  
---  
  
"Maybe we're more alike then I thought." Yaten says.  
  
This is the moment! I close my eyes and lean in... Maybe he'll kiss me back! This is the best  
moment for it! Then again, he just might let me fall on my face... T_T  
  
However, I soon feel his hands on my shoulders.... Is he really going to kiss me?  
  
  
---  
~*I get a rush   
When I'm with you*~  
---  
  
However, before we make contact, a scream is heard and Yaten backs away.  
  
"Did you hear that?!" He asks.  
  
I nod. "It was a scream." Why does the enemy have to attack NOW?!  
  
---  
~*Ooh, I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you*~  
---  
  
"I'm going to check it out. Minako-san, wait here!" He yells as he turns to run.  
  
"Wait!" I yell. "You stay here, I'll go!" He can't possibly handle whatever the enemy has  
thrown out.  
  
"No, Aino-san, please wait." Yaten says. (He's using my last name, again. ;_;)  
His face turns cold, "If you don't stay, I'm going to fire you!" Thinking that the threat would   
make me stay, he runs off.  
  
"No way!" I yell as I run to catch up. "Yaten-kun, don't you think we should let someone else   
handle this?!"  
  
"Aino-san! I told you to wait!" He screams back because we have arrived on the scene.   
  
As I suspect that Iron Mouse person is there. Along, with... Saki?!   
  
"Not a pure starseed at all." Iron Mouse says in disgust. "Get them, Sailor Picture!"  
  
"Wait!" I yell. "You're not getting away!"  
  
"What can you do?" She asks.  
  
It's now or never, "Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!"  
  
---  
~*Ooh, I wish U could tell somebody   
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows*~  
---  
  
"Agent of Love and Beauty, Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Venus!" I yell. "I will give you  
divine punishment in the name of Venus!"   
  
"Well, one Sailor Senshi isn't much of a threat." She laughs. "But, I don't have time for this."  
She then smiles and waves as she makes her exit in a phone booth. These new enemies sure do have  
a weird way of transportation.  
  
I then turned to Yaten, wanting to see the expression on his face.  
  
---  
~*I've got a crush on you   
A crush on you, I got a crush*~  
---  
  
I suspected him to be in shock or something, but nothing prepared me for what followed.  
  
"Healer Star Power, Make-up!"  
  
Yaten was a... Sailor Senshi?!  
  
"Sailor Starhealer, Stage On!"  
  
A female Sailor Senshi?! This can't be happening.  
  
He, make that 'she' then turns to the monster that was once Saki and uses her senshi attack,  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"No!" I yell. "That monster was once a person! Won't you feel bad if you kill someone?!"   
I can't believe how Yaten can be so unemotional. That used to be Saki!  
  
As I look into his eyes, I can almost swear that I can see tears forming.   
  
"Healer?!" I ask.  
  
"If we don't stop them now, they'll just keep destroying everything!"  
  
---  
~*You say everything that no one says*~  
---  
  
"But, what can be worse than sacrificing a life?! That used to be Saki!"  
  
"Just leave me alone! You Earth Senshi don't understand anything!" He yells. His bitter words  
somehow seem to sink into my heart. "You don't understand what it feels like to have your home  
destroyed in front of your very own eyes... To lose your loved ones... We don't have time  
for emotion."  
  
---  
~*But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel*~  
---  
  
"Demo, your the one who doesn't understand!" I scream back in responce. We once had to live   
through that in the past... You don't understand. Yaten-kun, there's so much I want to tell  
you... If you'd just give me the chance.  
  
"We don't need you Earth Senshi snooping around us anymore!" Healer yells in responce.  
  
He can't mean that... He just can't... "You can't mean that!" He just can't... What about  
that converstation we had earlier. "You said it yourself! You said that I was 'okay.'  
  
"Forget everything I said earlier! We don't have time for you girls! Your nothing but an  
annoyance!"  
  
---  
~*I will always want you  
I will always love you*~  
---  
  
Suddenly, I hear a very familar voice.  
  
"Agent of Love and Justice, and fully charged after eating a rice ball, I am Pretty Soldier  
Sailormoon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Sailormoon!" I yell. What a perfect way to end an akward moment! Usagi came through this time.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She yells as Saki is returned to normal.  
  
"See we can save this place without-" I turn back to Healer, who has dissapeared. "She's gone."  
  
"Starhealer?" Moon asks.  
  
I nod as I look up into the stars, "I guess we can't get together afterall."   
  
"Huh?" Sailormoon asks with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
I blush, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just wishing on a star."  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
"That one day, maybe, we can understand the Sailor Starlights better, and they can understand us."  
  
----  
~*I've got a crush...*~  
----  
  
~*The End*~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N:   
  
-Yeah, I changed my penname, but it's me. Don't worry. ^^ It's me, MeilingMizuno.  
  
-This fic was totally spur-of-the-moment. The idea popped into my head out of nowhere  
and yes, it is based on episode 175.   
  
-Yaten is a bit OOC... He wouldn't call her name like that. He would NEVER kiss Minako, at least   
not this early in the series, but it seemed like the perfect moment... *_* I also don't think   
he'd transform in front of her yet this early. I think that he would probably just leave her   
there to die ;_;... I mean it's wayyy too early for him to make up his mind about her, but it's   
my fanfic and I can do what I want... However, I'm sorry for making Yaten a bit OOC, because it   
makes me feel guilty... LoL. Just think of it as the Yaten later on in the series showing  
up earlier... O_o ...or something.  
  
-The song 'Crush' is sung by Mandy Moore and I don't own it. If the lyrics are wrong in any way,  
please tell me.  
  
-I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters in this fic.  
  
-If you want to know where I am with my other stories, here's the info. I'm halfway through  
with the next chapter of SAILOR SERENA. I've started a new Seiya+Usagi ficcie called,   
UNTIL HE RETURNS (Title may change)... I've STARTED the SEQUAL TO IRRESTIBLE... [no title yet]..  
I also have some CCS and Digimon fics to get too..  
  
-This is my FIRST Minako fic, so only NICE comments or CONSTRUCTIVE critisim. No flames yet, okay?  
  
-Well, I guess this is it... PLEASE REVIEW this though. I'm not too confident about it.  
I don't like it at all.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
